


If the Paladins had Snapchat

by latte_underco



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klance if you squint, Memes, Snapchat, Swearing, a shitty attempt at being funny, headcanons, im cry its so bad, me and my stupid humour, snapchat memes, sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latte_underco/pseuds/latte_underco
Summary: Pidge still screams with laughter because she watched Shiro open Iverson’s streaks and it looked like a middle-aged mum’s facebook profile picture on an iPhone 4 screen.i found this in my old files and decided on a whim to share it with youdon't @ me





	If the Paladins had Snapchat

**Author's Note:**

> lols im so sorry. i started these almost a year ago and only just decided to finish them wow how relateable. if you hate me for this, me too. come scream at me with me in the comments.

Lance: 

\- Snapchat queen, his score is legit 958,057 and no one knows how

\- always trying to creepshot keith with the big mouth filter because he’s a sneaky hoe

\- he’s been told off multiple times by shiro not to creepshot ppl with filters during coalition meetings

\- shiro then usually gets about ten of him on lance’s story

\- contrary to popular belief he doesn’t have all that many streaks, but the ones he does have makes up for it

\- his highest is forty seven years with Pidge because they figured out how to jailbreak the app

\- him and hunk have a legit two years because hunk didnt want his phone to break

\- his bitmoji has a blue mohawk 

\- always has his snapmap enabled and pervs on ppl

\- his story consists of legit only terrifying close up creepshots or aesthetic af pics of space, there is no in between

\- sometimes he posts the odd selfie of him with a facemask and cucumbers and he always gets asked how he got the filter to look so real but no its an   
actual facemask

\- he snaps Pidge late at night and Pidge always has her ringer on as high as it goes so lance is always just waiting to hear the ‘CLOPPY CLOP’ of her   
snapchat notifs from across the hall

\- he got his phone taken off him once because it woke the entire castle up but he stole it back bc he was about to lose his streaks

\- his favourite filter is the dog one bc he’s a basic binch

Hunk:

\- his snap score is 200,000 odd

\- it would be more but he had to get a new account bc Pidge tried to hack his old one and he couldn’t log back in

\- his bitmoji has a flower crown and dimples

\- he’s not all that active on his story but when he is its basically an entire concert, t h e r e i s n o e n d

\- all of them are just cute ass pictures of his friends tho

\- lance is willing to pose but Pidge just hides her face with her phone but the flower crown filter works on her anyway

\- they actually turn out super aestheticy tho

\- he makes sure not to accidentally take pictures of keith because a while back he did and keith threatened to blow up the kitchen

\- he has too many streaks but doesn’t have the heart to stop sending them bc even his lowest is like a year

\- turns off his snapmap even tho he’s in space and no one can stalk him

\- favourite filter is definitely the flower crown

Pidge:

\- her snap score doesn’t even fit on the screen its so jail broken

\- she used to have loads of streaks but when they all got to exactly 690 she lost them on purpose and watched the world burn

\- the only ones she kept were ppl in the castle

\- has made the ‘i want to get a streak with zarkon’ joke way too many times 

\- her bitmoji looks scarily like her except for the fact that she custom made it so it has no pupils and it still haunts hunk to this day

\- her favourite filter is secretly the bear with glasses bc even she likes how cute she looks with it

\- master of creepshots, but she uses a filter worse than the big mouthed one

\- the wrinkled old man

\- she once hid in the vents to get one of coran 

\- she was caught trying to crawl away by shiro passing by but he lost her 

\- she never got punished because every time it got brought up she’d threaten to crawl back into the vents

\- there’s never anything on her story except when lance says some dumb shit in their dms and she feels she has to share

Keith:

\- his snapscore is like 3 bc he’s never really on it

\- lance is always sending him snaps but ever since keith opened one and a zoomed in coran appeared he’s been terrified to open them so he just lets   
them accumulate

\- there’s currently 359 pending snaps 

\- he’s hasn’t updated his bitmoji since he first got the app so it’s still in the old style and has pink lil yachty dreads and a dinosaur suit bc he thought it   
was cool when he was 14

\- his favourite filter is the angel wings and halo bc it nicely hides his stress lines caused by his eternally deep hatred for lance

\- ’s natural beauty ;))))

\- he doesn’t have any streaks despite Pidge’s best efforts to give him a 10,000 day one with her

\- when he does update his story it can go from 0-100 real quick

\- one minute he’s posting pics of his fake space capri sun like ‘what a fukin rip-off’ and the next there’s an extremely close up and blurry picture of the   
training drone about to hit him with a sword with the caption ‘if y’all don’t hear from me again tell shiro to delete my browser history’

\- lance once made Pidge hack Keith’s bitmoji so it had a cowboy hat and a shirt saying ‘what in tarnation’

\- keith found out and tied Pidge to the ceiling pipe in the dining room and shut lance in the air lock and threatened to open it if he didn’t change it back

\- he changed it back 

Shiro:

\- has a snapscore of about 70,000 just because he’s always sending Keith snaps telling him to let Lance out of the airlock

\- he doesn’t text in his dms, he just sends snaps with loads of text on it and it makes Lance want to cry

\- secretly likes the pink hearts filter

\- he has a streak with Iverson from his garrison days and still has no idea why

\- its at 38840 days

\- his streaks are always either his feet or his tuft (so far so good)

\- bUt

\- he writes ‘streaks’ with the colouring feature and it makes Lance want to cry²

\- he let Pidge jailbreak his bitmoji but it went wrong so now its a content-aware edit of a pentagram and no one can change it back

\- Pidge still screams with laughter because she watched Shiro open Iverson’s streaks and it looked like a middle-aged mum’s facebook profile picture   
on an iPhone 4 screen

\- he still begs Pidge not to bring it up when they get back to Earth

\- his story’s a wasteland, enough said

\- the only thing he ever put on it was 6 years ago and it was a link to his sarahah that got 3 views and no replies

\- it haunts him at night


End file.
